The structure of the TM gene and the structure function relationships of the TM receptor will be defined. The structure of the promoter/enhancer subdomains of the TM gene will be elucidated. Specific transacting factors which regulate TM gene expression will be delineated and purified. The pathbioology of TM gene expression will be examined.